opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaphalangium cirtanum
Metaphalangium cirtanum (C.L. Koch, 1839) is a common circum-Mediterranean species, presenting some degree of polymorphism, which led to a very large synonymy. Distribution AlbaniaSchenkel, E. (1947) Einige Mitteilungen über Spinnentiere. Revue suisse de Zoologie, 54, 1–16., AlgeriaKoch, C.L. (1841) Arachniden und Myriapoden aus der Regentschaft Algier. In: Wagner, M. (Ed.), Reisen in der Regentschaft Algier, in den Jahren 1836, 1837 und 1838. Mit einem naturhistorischen Anhang und einem Kupferatlas. Vol. 3. Leopold Voss, Leipzig, pp. 211–225. , CyprusRoewer, C.F. (1956b) Über Phalangiinae (Phalangiidae, Opiliones Palpatores). (Weitere Weberknechte XIX). Senckenbergiana Biologica, 37(3/4), 247–318, plates 36–43. , EgyptStaręga, W. (1984) Revision der Phalangiidae (Opiliones), III. Die afrikanischen Gattungen der Phalangiinae, nebst Katalog aller afrikanischen Arten der Familie. Annales Zoologici (Polska Akademia Nauk), 38(1), 1–79. , GreeceKoch, C.L. (1847b) Die Arachniden getreu nach der Natur abgebildet und beschrieben. Vol 16. J.L. Lotzbeck, Nürnberg, 80 pp. + pl. DXLi-DXLiii., ItalyCanestrini, G. (1875a) Intorno ai Chernetidi ed Opilionidi della Calabria. Atti della Accademia Scientifica Veneto-Trentino-Istriana, 4, 1–12. , LebanonStaręga, W. (1973a) Beitrag zur Kenntnis der Weberknechte (Opiliones) des Nahen Ostens. Annales Zoologici Akademia Nauk, Warsawa, 30(6), 129–153., LibyaRoewer, C.F. (1924d) Opilioniden von der Insel Rhodos, Italien und Sardinien, sowie der Cyrenaica. Bollettino dei Musei di Zoologia e di Anatomia Comparata della Reale Università di Torino, 39(19), 1–7., MontenegroŠilhavý, V. (1974e) Několík sekáčů z Jugoslávie a Mongolska (Arach., Opiliones) (Ze sbírek entomologického oddělení Moravského muzea) harvestmen from Yugoslavia and Mongolia (Arach., Opiliones) (From the collections of the entomological department of the Moravian Museum). Zprávy Československé společnosti entomologické při ČSAV, 10, 75–76., MoroccoLépiney, J. de (1940) Solifuges et Opilionides du Maroc déterminés par le Dr. C.F. Roewer. Bulletin de la Société des Sciences Naturelles du Maroc, 19(2) “1939”, 116–118., SerbiaRoewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp., SpainSchenkel, E. (1938b) Spinnentiere von der iberischen Halbinsel, gesammelt von Prof. Dr. O. Lundblad, 1935. Arkiv för Zoologi, (4A) 30(24), 1–29., TunisiaSimon, E. (1885c) Étude sur les Arachnides recueillis en Tunisie en 1883 et 1884 par MM. A. Letourneux, M. Sédillot et Valery Mayet, membres de la Mission de l'Exploration scientifique de la Tunisie. In: Exploration Scientifique de la Tunisie. 8 vo. pp. i.-iv. & 1–59. Imprimerie Nationale, Paris.. References External links Pierre Oger https://arachno.piwigo.com/index?/category/2221-metaphalangium_cirtanum. Taxonomy the forthcoming Catalog of World Opiliones by AB Kury: • Opilio Cirtanus C.L. Koch 1839c: 35; C.L. Koch 1847b: 45, pl. 554, fig. 1531. ⤖ Opilio Cirtaneus (subsequent incorrect spelling): C.L. Koch 1841b: 122, pl. 10; xxx Simon 1874a: 66. ⤖ Phalangium cirtanum: Lucas 1846: 282, pl. 18, fig. 8; Simon 1879b: 208; Simon 1885c: 53; Simon 1898d: 86. ⤖ Metaphalangium cirtanum: Roewer 1911e: 73, pl. II, fig. 12 (redescr.); Roewer 1923: 758, fig. 935; Roewer 1924d: 7; Roewer 1961a: 482; Staręga 1984; Cokendolpher 1990: 12; Staręga 2004a: 240; Snegovaya 2008: 272; Snegovaya & Staręga 2009: 39. • Phalangium africanum Lucas 1846: 283, pl. 18, fig. 9; Simon 1879b: 208; Cantoni 1882b: 195 (variation); Simon 1885c: 53 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 by Roewer (1911e: 71); junior subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium numidicum Lucas 1846: 285, pl. 19. fig 7; Simon 1879b: 208 subjective synonym of Phalangium albounilineatum Lucas 1846 by Roewer (1911e); junior subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium propinquum Lucas 1846: 286, pl. 20, fig. 4; Simon 1879b: 200; Simon 1882a: 40; Simon 1882b: 365; Simon 1884d: 352; Simon 1885c: 53; Simon 1898d: 86 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). ⤖ Metaphalangium propinquum: Roewer 1911e: 71; Roewer 1923: 757, fig. 934; Roewer 1924d: 1, 5, 6; Roewer 1928d: 452; Caporiacco 1938c: 8; Lépiney 1940: 117; Lerma 1952b: 66; Martens 1966b: 351; Staręga 1973a: 138, figs 18–20; Šilhavý 1974e: 75; Martens 1978: 237, figs 416–422; Tedeschi & Sciaky 1995: 40. ○ Metaphalangium propinquum: Staręga 1967: 58, figs 4–5 Lucas, 1846– misidentification of Metaphalangium orientale Staręga 1973a, as noted by Staręga (1973a). • Phalangium annulipes Lucas 1846: 292, pl. 20, fig. 1; Simon 1879b: 208 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 by Roewer (1911e: 71); junior subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium barbarum Lucas 1846: 293, pl. 19, fig. 1; Simon 1879b: 233 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 by Roewer (1911e: 71); junior subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium instabile Lucas 1846: 296, pl. 19, fig. 6 subjective synonym of Phalangium morio Fabricius, 1779 by Roewer (1912e: 45); junior subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium infuscatum Lucas 1846: 297, pl. 19, fig. 8 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). ⤖ Dasylobus infuscatus: Simon 1879b: 219. ⤖ Eudasylobus infuscatus: Roewer 1911e: 56; Roewer 1912: 226; Roewer 1923: 837; Lépiney 1940: 117. • Phalangium echinatum Lucas 1846: 298, pl. 19, fig. 2 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). ⤖ Acantholophus echinatus: Cantoni 1881: 289; Šilhavý 1949a: 10. ⤖ Lacinius echinatus: Roewer 1912: 79; Rambla 1973; Marcellino 1975a: 151. • Opilio luridus C.L. Koch 1847b: 50, pl. 555, fig. 1534; Canestrini 1872d: 41, pl. I, fig. 3; Sørensen 1873: 525, fig. 2; Canestrini 1875a: 10; Pavesi 1876b: 447 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 by Simon (1879b), reinforced by Simon (1882a). ⤖ Phalangium luridum: Thorell 1876a: 465; Pavesi 1878a: 364. • Phalangium semiechinatum Simon 1885c: 53; Roewer 1911e: 48 Staręga 1984 ⤖ Paropilio semiechinatus: • Lacinius armatus Roewer 1923: 742 SMF RII/490 – 61, ♂ holotype, Staręga 1984; junior subjective synonym of Odontosoma centetes Šilhavý, 1946 by Rambla (1977) = Odontosoma centetes SILHAVY rev. Rambla 1974 = Metaphalangium sp. rev. Starega 1979. • Metaphalangium romanum Roewer 1923: 761; Caporiacco 1938c: 8; Roewer 1956: 270 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846, suggested by Marcellino (1975) and formalized by Martens (1978). • Zacheus moesiacus Roewer 1923: 828, fig. 1007 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Phalangium clavipus ibericum Schenkel 1938b: 26 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839; synonymized by Prieto (2003). • Odontosoma centetes Šilhavý 1946: 56; Šilhavý 1949a: 10 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (1984). • Metadasylobus albanicus Schenkel 1947: 12 subjective synonym of Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 by Staręga (1973b). • Metaphalangium propinquum denticulatum Hadži 1973: 75 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (2004a). • Metaphalangium propinquum montenegrinum Hadži 1973: 77 subjective synonym of Opilio cirtanus C.L. Koch, 1839 by Staręga (2004a). Gallery - additional images 0001.jpg|Metaphalangium cirtanum, female, dorsal view, photographed in Quartu S.E. (CA) Sardinia on 21-05-2019. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. 054 21-05-2019 Quartu S.E. loc. Sa Pispisa.jpg|Metaphalangium cirtanum, female, front view, photographed in Quartu S.E. (CA) Sardinia on 21-05-2019. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. 055 21-05-2019 Quartu S.E. loc. Sa Pispisa.jpg|Metaphalangium cirtanum, female, side view, photographed in Quartu S.E. (CA) Sardinia on 21-05-2019. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:057 21-05-2019 Quartu S.E. loc. Sa Pispisa.jpg|''Metaphalangium cirtanum'', male, frontal view, photographed in Quartu S.E. (CA) Sardinia on 21-05-2019. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission File:058 21-05-2019 Quartu S.E. loc. Sa Pispisa.jpg|''Metaphalangium cirtanum'', male, side view, photographed in Quartu S.E. (CA) Sardinia on 21-05-2019. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission.]] Category:Species Category:Palearctic Category:European Category:Fauna of Spain Category:Fauna of Italy Category:Fauna of Albania Category:Fauna of Algeria Category:Fauna of Cyprus Category:Fauna of Egypt Category:Fauna of Greece Category:Fauna of Lebanon Category:Fauna of Libya Category:Fauna of Morocco Category:Fauna of Montenegro Category:Fauna of Serbia Category:Fauna of Tunisia